Conventional striking tool, such as hammers, axes, sledgehammers, picks, etc., generally include a head portion mounted to one end of a shaft. Typically, the head portion is rigidly mounted to the shaft so that the force exerted on the striking tool by the user is efficiently transmitted through the shaft to the head of the tool. By rigidly attaching the head to the shaft, the force is transmitted through the shaft and to the head so that the contact surface of the head strikes an object with full force. Additionally, the head is typically rigidly attached to the shaft in order to ensure that the head remains fixed to the shaft after repeated striking of the tool on various hard objects.
While rigid attachment of the head of a striking tool to the shaft provides for an efficient transfer of energy to the object being struck by the tool, the rigid attachment produces a tool with several distinct disadvantages. One undesirable result of rigidly mounting the head to the shaft is that any vibration produced when the head strikes an object travels through the head and down the shaft to the hand of a user of the tool. Additionally, any reverberation of the vibration within the head also travels through the shaft to the hand of the user. Such vibrations in the shaft can cause great discomfort to the user and can be detrimental not only to the health of professionals who use striking tools repeatedly for extended periods of time, but also to non-professionals who occasionally uses striking tools for small jobs.
Consequently, a need exists for a striking tool that is constructed to reduce the amount of vibration that travels from the head to the shaft of the strking tool. Such a striking tool should be uniquely constructed to include a vibration dampening device that is positioned within the joint between the head and the shaft. Furthermore, there is a need for a striking tool that dampens the reverberation of vibration within the head of the striking tool, thereby further reducing the amount of vibration that travels from the head to the shaft of the striking tool.